Twist Of Fate: Akane And Madara's Fight
by XxMika-Uchiha-luv-AkatsukixX
Summary: a twist meeting in the middle of battle sealed the fate of the shinobi wourld. the event that take place after the meeting of to loves makes way to the end of the shinobi would or the begining. story one is how the fate was sealed between Madara and the only woman he could love. madara/Oc dont like dont read XD
1. Chapter 1

'no' Akane said her long chopy black hair falling down her face as her raven eyes glared at the leders.

'as the cousin of Hishirama-sama you have a duty to your clan this marriage could bring peaice!' the elders agued

'is that what you told my parents.' She growled at them making them angrier

'don't test us girl!' a elder yelled

'and don't test me! I WILL NOT BE TALKED DOWN TO!' she yelled her shanigan glaring at them as her lightning chakura set of crackling in the air

'you wiil do ass told!' anoth yelled

In anger akane smashed her fist into the ground making the soil crumble and craater she grabed anything I n her reach and smashed it

'I WILL DSO WHAT EVER I LIKE!' she yelled all the elders became quiet and nodded

'as you wish Senju-sama'they bowed

Akane left to tent in a huff her chakura giving everyone a warning not to go near here

'cousin are you ok?' tobirama asked walking up to her unly for her to stomp pass him and his brother

'cousin?' hishirama question

'one of these days cousin ONE OF THESE DAYS I WILL SLAUGHTER EVERY ELDER OF OUR CLAN!'she yelled before storming off

'I guess they proposed the marriage idea aye?' tobirama chuckld

'I told them she doesn't want to marry Izuna Uchiha he is younger after all.' Hisharama sighed

'why no madara he's her age?' tobirama asked

Hishirama raised an eyebrow at his brother

'right like anyone could get madara to marry someone' tobirama laughed

'too true. I don't understand why they would subjest a maariage when were going to battle with the Uchiha.' Hishirama sighed

'hey this is Akane-chan's first battle isn't it?' tobirama asked

'hai it is this will be interesting uchiha's fighting Senju and a girl with both bloods in the middle of it.' He lauhed

The two brother waited at the front of the camp in there armore when Akane walked up to them lazily with a glareshe had a black kimono top that cover her arms with a white corset like top over it that stoped under her brest showing her stomach. She had black shorts with two white sashes and long black boots that reached her thighs that showed her toes, on her shins were white bandages over the black boots and black fingerless gloves were on her hands.

'time to kick some Uchiha but!' tobirama grinned before getting hit on the back of the head with her giant sword

'don't forget im still Uchiha dumbass.' She growled making tobirama laugh nervesly

'I love you to cousin.'

They ran through the forrest at fullspeed when Akane spoke up

'we have many uchiha's comeing up right know and farther along there are two more both with consideretly more chakura though one is much stronger.' She growled

'they would be madara and izuna.' Tobirama spoke gulping when Akane growled at the last name

'well I always wanted to know what the big deal about the two were.'Akane smirked before speeding up

'no akane you cant take on them its hard enough with the two of us… shit she's gone.' Hishirama said as the two sped up

Madara and izuna stood in the clearing waiting for the Senju brothers when they got an unexpected suprise

Madara ducked down as a giant metal sword (Zubuza's) swung over him with a woman attached.

The woman landed before looking at madara with a smirk

'bout time I met the great leader of the Uchiha clan' she grinned

'you would dare to try and attack me.' Madara said raising an eyebrow

'ke if my cousin can take you on then so can I, plus I have the one thing you could do with and what Hisharama needs two.' She smirked

'and what would that be' madara asked

_The cousin of Hishirama? She looks like an Uchiha_

'I'll show you.' She laughed as she placed her sword away before putting her hands up in a sighn.

Her eyes spun to reveal her shaningan

'wood realease great dragon!' akane laughed her arms turned into wood sinking into the grown before a giant wooden dragon came out of the grown and hit madara head on.

Madara jumped back and glared at the girl

'how do you have the shaningan if you are Senju.' He growled

Akanes eyes narrowed

'my dad, his hishirama's dad's brother my mum your everyday Uchiha woman.'

'you are interesting.' Madara said to him self

'less talk more fight.' Akanesaid attacking him

The two fought for 10 minuets when the Senju brothers came they stood next to Izuna and looked at the younger Uchiha qurstinably

'I wouldn't interfere.' He grinned

'why?' tobirama asked

'theres great chemistry between them and they seem to enjoy fighting each other.' He said

'Akane! Stop this you can get hur-' hisharam yelled

'DON'T INTERFERE!' her and madara yelled at the same time

3 hours had past and the two were still at it full force

'fire style fire ball jutsu!' they both yelled creating equerly as large fire balls by now both Senju and Uchiha had stoped fighting to whatch the two grinning shinobi fight

'Amaterasu!' Akane yelled her right eye closed before opening revealing her mangekoy (the same as sasukes.) blood poored down her face like tears as a black flame engulfed the fires

Her and Mandara stood panting before grinning at each other

'call it a draw?' akane asked

Mandara smirked nodding his head

'whats your name? madara asked her

'Akane. Akane Senju, you.' She smirked nowing it would piss him off

'Madara Uchiha but you already new that didn't you.' He smirked making her eye twitch

'I Guess we can leave this battle.' Akane said

'indeed until next time Senju.' Madara smirked walking away

'like wise Uchiha.' Akane Smirked back before turning aro


	2. Chapter 2

Akane was training in the forrest when her cousin came over to her

'Cousin Hishirama wants you in the meeting today.' Tobirama said

It had benn 3 years scince Akane had talked to madara with there fight and she was hoping this was an exscuse to fight him

_Please be battle please be battle_

She chanted

She walked into the meeting room and was surprised to find Hishiramu and there elders in front of him on one side. And a annoyed Madara his brother Izuna and there elders in front of them on the other side.

Akane glared at the elders coming into the room growling deeply in her throught making madara rais an eyebrow

Akane sat on the pillow next to tobirama asn hishirama was on her other side

Akane new this was so if she got angry they could both grab her before she teard the place down

She sat down on the soushin with on leg crossed and the other knee up so she could rest her arm on it

They were facing madara and izuna

'so why did you call us here Senju.' Madara growled

'I am working on finding a hidden village and I am inviting clans to come and be apart of it and we would like the Uchiha to join.' Hishirama asked making madara and akane snort

'what makes you think we want to join.' Madara growled

'madara think about it it could be beifitial.' Izuna spoke up

'us elders agree with the Senju and Izuna-sama it could be benifitial to the clan' an elder on the Uchiha side spoke up making madara growl angrily

'the Senju only whant peace with the Uchiha!' a senju elder called up

'tch yeah is that what you told my mother when you-!' akane yelled standing up but was pushed back down by the Senju brothers

'Akane! You know the rules!' Hishirama yelled

'I don't give two flying fucks I am going to kill every last one of you so I would whatch your backs!' she yelled at the elders

Madara chuckled darkly

Ever scince he met this woman she had plagued his mind he couldn't evean get a good fuck anymore because he would think of this woman and it would put him off what ever insegnificat woman he had

Ever scince that fight he would dream of her under him withering in plessure that only he could give her

Ever scince that fight he wanted to make her his

And god dammit did it piss him off

Akane growled glaring at the elders

'what do you say madara?' hishirama asked

Madara grunted

'fine.'

_I might be abled to make Akane mine if I can get closer_

He thought darkly

Hishirama smiled

'please do stay while we finalise the documentswe will set up a place fore you and the Uchiha to stay' he said nodding to Akane who grumbled

'yeah yeah im on lazy barstard.' She said muttering the last part to herself

'come' she said to the Uchiha as they followed her out tobirama walked next to her

madara walked behind her looking her over

_I can't wait to get my hands on her she will be mine and only mine_

He thought darkly walking next to his brother

Izuna smirked at his brother with that look that madara new to well

_What is he up to _

He growled in his head

Izuna walked up to akane and looked at her

'hello Akane-chan it is nice seeying you again how have you been?' he asked as madara joined him

'hn fine never better.' She grunted

'acturally she's been distracted lately.' Tobirama grinned knowing it would piss her of if madara found out

You see Akane wasn't any better off the madara though she never hade the sex problem scince she didin't do that but she couldn't stop thinking about him and not to mention the embaressment when her too cousins found her asleep moning his name

She never lived that down

And she couldn't consintrate always thiking about his movement as he fought the strength and skill and the way his red armor glinted in the sun or his long hair that she wnted to thread her fingers thought

God did it piss her off

'shut up tobirama.' She growled

'really so has madara he can never consitrate.' Izuna grinned to her cousin

'Izuna.' Madara growled

'really I wasn't to worried about it until she was training and tripped over.' Tobi laughed

'you know when I think about it it started the day madara fought with akane.' Izuna said

'really yeah when you think about it.' Tobi grinned

Madara and akane growled darkly at the too boys

'thought nothing could be as funny as when me and hishirama walked into her room.' Tobi grinned

'really what happened

'I pretty sure it went like this 'm-madara….madara….hu….ma…madara!' yeah that exsactly how she moaned it I think she was having a good dream.' Tobi laughed

'oh I had the same experience I walked into madara's office to find him asleep and he was grunting 'akane….aka…..akane.' I thought it was rather amusing.

'TOBIRAMA IM GOING TO KILL YOU!'

'IZUNE IM GOING TO KILL YOU!'

Madara and Akane yelled at the same time

Madara chased izune around making dents in the graound for were his fan thing (sorry I don't know what his wepon is) smashed into the ground

Akane chased tobirama doing the same thing with her sword

Suddenly hishirama came out to see the commotion

'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!' he yelled oin confusion making them stop he walked up to the to for the two younger boys ran behind him laughing

Akane and madara growled

'MOVE OUT OF THE WAY SO I CAN KILL THAT BRAT!' they yelled

'I was just informing Tobirama of Madara's dream of Akane.' Izuna smirked

'and I was Informing Izuna of Akane's dream of madara.' Tobirama grinned

Hishirama started laughing

'oh that's was funny when we walked in and and then she fell out of the bed blushing!' hishirama laughed making tobirama join him

Akane growled as madara smirked down at her making her blush

'oh that can't be as funny as madara his arm sliped and he went face first into the desk and woke up blushing.' Izune smirked making the brothers laugh

Akane grabed madara's arm and dragged him away

'WERE TRAINING YOU CAN MAKE THERE SLEEPING ROOMS YOUR SELF!' she yelled storming off

'oh akane come on!' hishirama yelled

'NO!' she growled dragging a surprised Uchiha with her

Madara whatched as Akane destroyed tree after tree

He disapeard and reaperd infront of her pushing her into the tree grabbing her wrist and holding them above her head

Akane gasped and blushed angrily as her smirked down at her

'what.' She growled making his smirk grow

'so you have been having went dreams about me.' He smirked

She glared back

'so have you.' She growled

'yes but im a man when met with a beautiful woman we tend to do that.' He smirked making her angrier

'for starts im not beautiful and secondly I get called a man more then a woman.'

'is that why you were such revealing and tempting cloths.' He smirked

'yes also I like to tease men put them in there place.' She grinned sadisticly

'how can you believe you are not beautiful?' madara asked looking down at her

'you have silky black hair that tumbled down you back.' He said using on hand to run his fingers in her hair

'you have pale skin that looks so smooth you scared that if you touch it it will scar.' He said his hand running down her back and resting on her hips

'you have curves in all the right places.' He said his hand running onver her hips and breast and up her neck

'and your lips a plump and begging for me to kiss them' he smirked his thumb running over her lip

And your eyes beg for me to take you so how can you say you are not beautiful?' he asked his lips inches from her own as he replaced his hand on her hip

'madara' she wispeared with a small blush

Madara couldn't take her look any more and crushed his lips into hers

Her held her arms above her head not allowing her to move

He kissed along her jaw and down her neck making her give a soft moan.

**Start sex scene (Sorry if its bad)**

'madara.' She wispeared as his hand trailed to the back of her top untighing the strings that held the small over top to her. Her kimono like shirt opening to just cover her nipple exsposing most of her breast

Akane diddn't know what to do she didn't whant to stop but could she really give her vurtue to a man she only me once.

Madara's hand came up her stomach and grabed one of her breast making her gasp softly

His lips kissed her's and every move he made screamed dominance while hers was obedience

Madara lifted up her thie and pulled her put off wrapping it around his waist wile he pulled the other off.

Akane's musceked relaxed amking madara the only thing holding her up.

He pulled her shorts off and slowly layed her on the grass naked and stood up looking down at her glowing red eyes

Her breath was ragered as she looked through her lashes to see madara's red eyes

He slowly pulled his armor off as he stared at every part of her body

When he was naked to we walked towards her and picked her up smashing her back on the tree.

He kissed her deeply his hands holding her thigh around his waist. one hand travled to her heat while the other held her wrist above her head

Akane gasped as she felt his finger enter her entrance

'm-madara' she gasped as he pushed his finger in and out of her

Madara grunted as he kissed up and down her neck before smothering her in a heated kiss he bit her lip hard making her gasp his tounge andered her mouth tasting her

Akanes head hit the trees as he entered a second finger into her

'aaah!'she blushed not knowing what she was going

'are you ready Akane-chan.' Madara purred into her ear she nodded burring her face in his long hair

Madara grabed her thight tightly as he positioned himself in her entrance

Slowly he moved into her making her gasp

He staped when he was halfway through

He looked up his shaningan blaring in akanes eyes that had closed in a mix of plessure and pain

He waited a while until he quickly slammed the rest of him in making her gasped

'akane.' He moand relising her wrist and threading the hand in her long black hair

Her hands quickly latched onto his thick hair

Madara pulled out and slamed back into her grunting

Akane gasped sweetly as he continued to do this slowly

Akane withered in plessure as madara continued to do so speeding up

'madara!' Akane Moaned madara increased his speed more until her was slaming into her exstreamly fast

The tree cracked under the pressure.

Madara continued to grunt turned on by Akane moaning his name when he felt her walls tighten around him

'aaah!' akane screamed honey coating her voice as madara icreased his spead tenfold the tree braking and cracking under her

'ma-madara I feel….' She stutted making madara kiss her hard as he slameed into her

'Madara!' she screamed thowing her head back as she found her release madara continued to pump into her for a little bit before he completely pushed into her realizing inside her small body

**End scene**

They held each other close as they leaned against the tree.

_*CRACK!*_

There eyes widened as the fell back wards as the tree snaped in half

Madara laid on top of her still inside her when he looked down into her glazy red eyes the shaningan spinning .

They panted for a long while when akane blush a deep red her mind comeing back to her

Madara smirked at her as he pulled out and layed next to her pulling her close so she could still se is face

'that was worth three years.' He smirked down to her making her blush

He rolled on top of her smirking

'I am surprised that a woman with so much anger and independence can become a blushing obedient girl when touch in the right way.' He smirked down at making her smirk

'for you information its only you who makes me like this you barstard.' She growled

Madara smirked squeezing her ass making her gasp blushing again burying her face in his hair in embarrassment

'good because know you are mine.' He growled in her ear making her shiver in plessure.

The pair snuck with there close into a spring not far from the clearing but a little closer to the camp

Akane slipped into the water with a soft smile she turned around to see madara she forgot that he was naked

Blushing she covered her eyes nd turned around sinking into the water.

Grinning madara slid in behind her and pulled her to him.

'I guess we will have to get you use to it.' He smirked rubbing against her entrance

She gasped and blushed as she was suddenly turned around to come face to face with him

'madara!? Akane!?' they hered Izuna yell

They both turned around to see tobirama and Izuna Looking at them

'eeeeek!' akane squeeked hiding her face in madara's shoulder

'oh boy.' Tobi said in shock.

Izuna's mouth droped

Madara cleared his throught and looked at the young men

'were a little buissey at the moment and least not tell hishirama.' He growled in annoyance

'he needs you two for some proposal thing.' Tobi said

Akane looked out from madara's shoulder in anger

'there not gonna try and make me marry another random Uchiha man again!' she growled

Madara looked at tobi in anger

'there trying to make her marry one from my clan.' He growled

'yeah they were gonna make me marry your brother last time I checked. There so bloody set on me marring an Uchiha for peace!' she yelled

'ill talk with them you to tell them were coming.' He growled befor standing up and helping akane out.

The two got dressed fooling arounf in the processes and ran back to the camp

'im going to talk with the elders get sleep.' He grunted kissing her hair before leaving

Akane walked to her bed and went to sleep with a bright red blush on her face

* * *

**well i hope it was ok also iwould like to stress something**

**if you dont like the story dont read and dont review either**

**ok i hope you liked it **

**XD**

**3 bella -/_\-**


End file.
